Can't Go Wrong with Shots
by krazyhippo66
Summary: Sarah has one objective: get Delphine drunk.


Sarah jolted awake at the sound of Felix's metal door clanging. She groaned and checked her watch. Wow. They made good timing. She had only slept for an hour.

Rubbing her eyes, she got up . She blew into her hand and inhaled, making sure she didn't smell too strongly of alcohol before walking over, removing the screwdriver and sliding the door open. Cosima was standing there, worry in her eyes. Delphine stood behind her, clearly hanging back, looking shyly at Sarah.

"Is something wrong?" Cosima asked fearfully.

"What? Oh, no. Everything's fine."

Sarah stepped aside to allow them entrance, Cosima entering instantly. Delphine paused in the doorway, looking down at the invisible threshold before catching Sarah's stare. She looked like she needed permission.

"You a vampire, Frenchie?" Sarah asked, turning and walking back to the couch.

"What?" Delphine asked, still not moving.

Cosima rolled her eyes.

"That was her lame attempt at a joke. There are some references that say vampires need permission to enter a home. She was mocking your courtesy."

"Oh."

Carefully, Delphine entered. She made no move to sit, though, simply clasping her hands together and standing to the side, like a recluse.

"What was it that you needed, Sarah? Is anyone else coming?" Cosima asked distractedly, walking toward Felix's half-finished paintings.

"I, uhh, actually…Kira just called," Sarah said carefully, rubbing the back of her neck. "She went camping with her school, but she got scared. She wants to come home."

"What's that have to do with me?" Cosima asked, frowning and turning back to look at Sarah.

"She needs picked up. And Felix disappeared with my bloody car again."

"Mrs. S can't get her?" Cosima crossed her arms.

"I can't reach her."

Letting out a sigh, Cosima put her hand on her face, composing herself.

"Fine. I'll go. Where is she?"

"Sharbot Lake."

"What?! That's three hours away!"

"Not if you drive really fast."

Cosima groaned.

"You abuse our friendship."

Either way, she produced her keys from her bag.

"C'mon," she grumbled to Delphine, already trudging for the door. "We'd better get going if we wanna get there before dark. Sunset's in four hours."

"You can stay if you want," Sarah offered as casually as she could.

Cosima froze. Delphine's expression was unreadable.

"You sure?"

Sarah shrugged.

"Yeah. I know how much sitting in a car makes me crazy. It won't be a problem. Not like she says anything, anyway."

After a moment, Cosima nodded. Sarah looked over at Delphine, who was staring hard at her. Shit. She knew. She saw right through Sarah's plan. She saw that _this, _getting her to stay, had been her plan from the start. Cosima didn't. She just threw the door open.

"That's…really kind of you, Sarah," she said, grabbing Delphine's hand and pulling her a few steps closer until their bodies met.

"Be good," she murmured.

Delphine gave her a small smile, masking her worry away for later. "I will, ma chérie. Be safe. Pull over if you get tired."

Cosima nodded, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. Delphine smiled and kissed her back, her one hand falling to rest on the curve of Cosima's hip.

"Child out in the wilderness," Sarah reminded sarcastically. "Cold. Sad. Wanting her mother."

Delphine tried to pull away, but Cosima held her closer, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's for a longer, softer kiss. They lingered in each other's space, eyes still closed until Cosima couldn't contain her grin.

"I'll be back before you know it."

She pecked Delphine's lips one more time before slipping through the door. Delphine stayed rooted where she was, looking after Cosima as the door slid shut.

Sarah rolled her eyes and chuckled darkly, standing and disappearing into the kitchen.

"What?" Delphine asked, her eyes finally leaving the closed door to look toward the now empty room.

"She's got such a lady boner for you," Sarah explained as she re-entered, two glasses and a bottle of scotch in her hand.

Delphine gave her a puzzled look.

"Quoi?…Que veut dire…?"

"Oh, c'mon," Sarah waved her full hands. "A tent in her pants."

The blonde's brow furrowed deeper, before her eyes lit with understanding.

"Elle bande pour moi?" She frowned, walking hesitantly closer to the couch. "Sounds so strange. You say this in English? Even for female?"

Sarah laughed, throwing her head back as she sat down. "That's why I said 'lady' in front of it."

She poured Delphine a glass before filling her own, setting the bottle down. Carefully, Delphine sat down on the edge of the couch, taking the glass. A moment of silence passed between them as Sarah drank, Delphine staring intently at her.

"Why did you invite me here?"

"To get you drunk."

"Why do you want me drunk?"

"Then we'll be on the same fucking level," Sarah muttered, tilting her glass back and draining the rest of it.

Delphine took a drink, her eyes flashing confusion.

"I do not understand."

Sarah sighed.

"You've got this…_feel _about you."

The blonde tilted her head.

"Feel?"

"Yeah. It's like…you got your shit together. Your head's up and your shoulders are back and it looks like you don't give a fuck about what anyone thinks. That's…_intimidating_."

Delphine smiled shyly behind the edge of her glass.

"This is coming from the woman with leather in her every outfit and a rather…'fuck off' personality of her own?"

Sarah looked torn on whether she should be offended or not. She settled for a shrug.

"I guess that's better than 'punk rock ho', yeah?" she said as reached for the bottle again. Off Delphine's confused look, she laughed. "Long story."

Delphine nodded her understanding.

"You really find me intimidating?"

Sarah sighed.

"I don't think I would've said anything if I wasn't already buzzed," she muttered. "But yeah. You're scary."

"So what does this have to do with alcohol?" Delphine asked, wincing as she took a larger swallow of scotch.

"I owe it to Cos to try and get to know you better. And getting plastered with someone's usually the easiest way. At least for me."

Delphine couldn't help but smile at the mention of her girlfriend, finishing off her drink and setting the glass down.

"Fine. I will get 'plastered' with you. But please? Will you let me mix something else? This is…disgusting."

"C'mon, Frenchie," Sarah teased. "You can't handle it? This'll get us there faster."

Delphine rolled her eyes as she stood.

"I promise you I can make you a _very_ strong drink that still tastes better than this, so long as you point me to your liquor cabinet."

Sarah huffed and waved her hand in the general direction of Felix's kitchen, watching as Delphine walked around the couch and toward the other room.

"There's not really a cabinet so much as a…pile," she admitted.

"Mon Dieu!" Delphine's shout echoed in from the other room.

Sarah laughed throatily, "Warned you."

* * *

A red bull and two bags of chips later, Cosima pulled into the camp ground. She easily finds the spot where the school has set up, and parks her car. She gets out and walks over, immediately spotting Kira. The girl smiled and got up, walking quietly over.

She didn't get a chance to say anything to Cosima, though, as her teacher walked up.

"Thank you for coming to get her," she said politely.

"Uhh, yeah," Cosima fumbled to grab ahold of Sarah's accent. "I…Anything for her, yeah?"

She put her hand menacingly on her hip, tilting her head to the side. Kira giggled and Cosima grimaced, quickly masking it with a smile. "Are we done? Can we leave?"

The teacher eyed her and the girl for a moment.

"Of course."

"Thanks!" Kira exclaimed, turning and walking toward the car.

"Oi!" Cosima called out sharply, almost unable to contain her impending laughter.

Kira looked back.

"Get your stuff, monkey."

Kira grinned and nodded, sprinting back toward the tents. Cosima gave the teacher a nervous smile, shifting awkwardly until the little girl returned, backpack and sleeping bag in hand.

"That everything?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes!" Kira laughed.

Cosima raised her eyebrows at her.

"I don't wanna have to come back here."

"I'm sure!" Kira protested.

"Alright, get in the car."

She lightly pushed Kira in the right direction, waving over her shoulder. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too," the teacher called. "Drive safe."

"Yeah, yeah," Cosima muttered, very Sarah-esque before slamming the driver's door shut.

"How'd I do?" she asked Kira as she buckled up, looking into the rearview mirror.

"You sounded real funny to start. But you got better."

"You weren't helping," Cosima pointed out.

Kira giggled again.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Well. I hope you got something in that bag to do. It's a long drive home."

"You're not Mom or Aunt Alison."

Cosima laughed and shook her head as she started the car. "No. I'm not. I'm Cosima."

"You're pretty."

"Yes. So is your mother."

"You're a different kinda pretty."

"You think so?"

"Yup."

"That's very intuitive of you."

"Very what?"

"Smart. You're a wise one."

Kira frowned and looked out the window. "I only get B's. Mrs. S says I need to try harder."

Cosima looked into the rearview to see Kira's downtrodden look. "Wanna hear a secret?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Kira's eyes perked up and she gave Cosima a small smile.

"When I was your age, I didn't do too well in school either. But guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm almost a doctor now."

"No way."

"Yes way. You just gotta learn how to work the system." She paused. "Hey, next time you're having trouble, gimme a call, okay? I'll show you the ropes. And then you'll never get a bad grade again.

"Really?"

"Really."

"You can't know that."

"I can. You've got your mother's brain." Which mean she had Cosima's brain, but she didn't say that.

"Promise?"

Cosima grinned at the adorably unsure question. She blindly reached her hand into the backseat, pinky extended. After a moment, she felt a little finger wrap around it, and she smiled a little wider. "Cross my heart."

* * *

Sarah and Delphine were sitting on the floor opposite each other, the coffee table between them. An array of empty and full shot glasses littered the table. Delphine was staring at the table hesitantly, Sarah looking at her expectantly.

"C'mon, Frenchie," she laughed. "I got it right."

Delphine picked up a glass, scrunching up her nose at it.

"I dislike shots."

"Then you should learn to lie better!"

Carefully, Delphine brought the glass to her lips and threw it back, grimacing. "Who would think up this _horrible_ game?" she muttered as she slammed the glass down.

Sarah tilted her head and grinned.

"Two truths and a lie is _boring_ without alcohol."

"Oh, so _you_ thought this up. I should have known." She frowned, shaking her hand impatiently at Sarah. "Your turn."

Sarah nodded her consent. "Alright, alright. Calm down. Okay…Number one: I have a tattoo…Number two: When I was pregnant with Kira, I craved fried chicken and peanut butter—"

"_Ensemble?!_" Delphine asked, horrified. "Ehh…" she searched for the translation. "Together?"

Sarah chuckled, leaning back.

"No questions! You gotta figure it out on your own," she chastised.

"Yes, yes, alright. Quel est la troisième?"

"Third? Uhh…Three is I've never had a steady job or bank account my entire life."

Delphine pursed her lips as she thought, putting her elbows onto the table and leaning against them.

"The first one. Definitely a lie."

For a moment, Sarah's face stayed unreadable. She just stared at Delphine hard. Then she cracked a smile and laughed. "Damn."

She downed a shot and threw the glass down. "How'd you know I didn't have any tattoos?"

Delphine smiled coyly. "I didn't. The other two just seemed more likely."

"You're a sly bitch, y'know that?"

"Hardly."

"Mhm," Sarah hummed skeptically. "Your turn. Gimme your best shot."

Delphine tilted her head to the side, her eyes narrowing as she stared at Sarah, thinking. "Ehh…One: I was twenty-six when I lost my virginity—"

"You can stop there," Sarah cut in with a laugh. "C'est faux." She waved her hand at Delphine. "C'mon, drink." They'd been playing long enough that she had picked up the French for true and false.

"Non!" Delphine laughed. "C'est vrai!"

"Bloody hell it is!" Sarah laughed. "I don't believe you!"

"It is true! I was just….never really interested. I…I liked science."

"God," Sarah threw her head back, groaning. "You really _are_ a science geek. _Jesus_."

"Oui. Now drink." She lightly kicked Sarah under the table.

Sarah glared at her. "Fine, fine." She downed a shot and slammed her glass down. "Just gimme your other bloody two so I can lose again. This game is rigged, innit?"

"How can I rig a game you created?"

"Just gimme the damn truth and lie, will ya?"

Delphine's eyes glinted mischievously. "Get impatient when you're tipsy, non?"

"I'm hardly _tipsy_," Sarah grumbled. "Now let's get this show on the road."

Delphine hummed as she thought. "Deux…In my time here in North America, I have made exactly four friends. And three…I smoked my first cigarette when I was ten."

Sarah ran her hand through her hair as she thought, inspecting Delphine's face. The blonde gave her an innocent smile. "Take your time."

"Two. Two is definitely a lie. Four is too low a number."

"You are correct," Delphine said quietly, "But I've actually made…less. Only two."

Shit. Sarah almost flinched the words hit her so hard. Was she wrong about this woman? Was she really just a lonely scientist who fell for Cosima? She looked over at Delphine. The blonde was playing with the rim of an empty shot glass, her eyes lowered, dejected.

Sarah sighed, running her hand over her face. "Make it three."

Delphine caught her gaze. It looked at first as if she didn't understand, and then her eyes lit up, big and bright and disbelieving, hope tugging at the corners of her mouth. But she didn't say anything. Because saying anything would have ruined the moment. And would probably make Sarah take it back. So Delphine masked her smile, looking down at the few shots still left.

"I don't have to drink, oui?"

"Yeah," Sarah slumped back slightly. "I already got it wrong."

Delphine smiled. "Well then. I believe it is your truths and lie."

* * *

Cosima turned down the obnoxiously bright pop music when she saw a rest stop sign.

"So kid, what's your poison?"

"Huh?"

"Late night snacks you can never have. What'll it be?"

"Can I get gummy bears?" Kira asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Cosima exclaimed brightly. "I'm feelin' some Mountain Dew and Doritos."

"Can I get chocolate milk, too?"

"Yeah, honey. We'll be at the stop in a minute."

She pulled the car in and parked it, hopping out. Kira followed, grabbing her hand as they walked in the dark. Cosima's heart fluttered.

The little girl tugged her lightly in the direction of the general store, but Cosima gave her a stern look and steered her toward the bathroom. "I don't want you telling me you have to pee in ten minutes when we're an hour away from the next stop."

Kira didn't give much of a fight, shrugging and following. Cosima waited outside the stall for her, rocking on the balls of her feet. Was this what being a mother felt like? Worrying all the time? Imagining every little thing that could go wrong?

But then Kira was back, stretching on her toes to try and reach the soap. When she failed, Cosima chuckled and lifted her up, turning on the water for her. They then went right for the little general store, Cosima getting everything Kira had asked for along with her own snacks, not to mention an extra red bull. Kira nearly skipped all the way back to the car, throwing herself into Cosima, wrapping her arms as best as she could around the scientist's body.

"Thank you," she mumbled into Cosima's stomach.

Cosima smiled and put her hand softly on Kira's head. "No problem. Obvs."

They got back in the car and Cosima opened her bag of chips before starting the car, driving out of the parking lot and back onto the highway.

After a few moments of sitting in silence, Kira drinking her chocolate milk and looking out the window, Cosima couldn't take it. She never did silence well.

"You know that's got lots of calcium in it."

Kira nodded and licked her lips.

"Mrs. S says I need it to grow up real big."

Cosima grinned. "Yeah. It makes your bones really strong, too. But. Did you know your body can't really use calcium without something else called vitamin D?"

"No. No one ever told me that."

"It's true," Cosima said, nodding her head seriously. "And your body doesn't make it on its own. You need to get it other places."

"Where?" Kira asked, her interest piqued.

"Some brands mix it in with the milk, but that's still not enough so you get most of it from…"

She paused for dramatic effect.

"The sun."

"No way," Kira shot back.

"Yes way. I kid you not."

"That's so cool!"

"Isn't it?" Cosima couldn't help but grin.

* * *

"Tu es bourrée," Delphine giggled. "comment dit-on…?" She laughed again. "Smashed."

Sarah hummed her comprehension, nodding listlessly.

"Yeah. Yeah pretty wasted. You're there too."

"Non, pas encore." Delphine took another long draw from the nearly empty tequila bottle.

"Y'know I can't understand you."

"Désolé," she hiccupped as she wiped her mouth.

"That mean sorry?" Sarah slurred, shifting so she was laying down, her head on the armrest of the couch, Delphine sitting by her feet. "You say it a lot."

"I am sorry a lot."

Delphine looked down at her glass, her fingers fidgeting with the rim of it. Sarah pressed her feet to the side of Delphine's thigh to get her attention.

"While we're on the subject…Let's talk about Cosima."

Delphine smiled and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply.

"Elle est attirant," she breathed out. "Sexy."

Sarah groaned. "No,no,no. Not that. I need tobe perfectly cleartoyou."

Delphine giggled.

"I do not think _now_ iszee best time," she mumbled out. "Maybe quand…when we're…sobre—"

"No," Sarah cut in loudly, waving her nearly empty bottle of whiskey. "We'regonna talk aboutit now. Oratleast I'm gunna talk and you're gunnalisten."

"D'accord," Delphine said quietly. "Ooookay."

"I neverhad family, yeah? Foster child nightmare, blah blah, same ol'story."

Delphine frowned, but did not say anything, choosing simply to nurse her drink some more.

"So when I…when I foundout I had them? Cosimaand Alison? I…Idunno. Grateful? So…I can'thave you crossin'em. We clear ? You hurt Cosima again? I'll start by sickin' Alison on ya. And somewhere 'long the way, few screws got knocked loose inher head an' she is mighty triggerhappy with all that pentup soccer mom shite she deals with. And then, then I'm gonna beat your bloody brains in…And I can promise ya this, yeah? They won't find your body."

At first, Delphine bit her lip, as if contemplating how to continue.

"I don't deserve your respect," she said solemnly. "And I hope one day I can earn yourtrust, but I don't deserve zat either. Pas maintenant. Pas encore."

"Not what?"

"Not now. Not yet."

Sarah frowned at her, uncomprehending. Where were the defending words she had expected?

"But…" Delphine said slowly, "I can promise yousomething. Je l'aime…"

"Tu l'aime, huh?" Sarah parroted back dryly. "Could've fooledme."

"Non!" Delphine burst out. "That's not…what I meant…I can promise you…Tu…Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter." She cleared her throat and put her hand to her chest, swaying slightly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean…You shouldn't worry. I will _never_ break her heart again. I couldn't even if I tried. I know that means almost…_nothing_ to you, n'est pas ? Mais… Just know, if I do, you won't have to worry about burying me. I'll…help you dig."

Sarah stared at her for a long second.

"Man, girlie. You don't fuckaround, huh? Can't help but beat me at badass-ing."

"You don't make it so difficult," Delphine quipped, tilting her head to the side and grinning lazily.

Sarah opened her mouth to give an angry retort, but her face twisted into a smirk. "Good one, Frenchie. I totally deservedthat."

Delphine gave a light laugh, closing her eyes and resting her head back against the couch. "When are they getting back?"

"I dunno. Am I that bad company?"

"Pas du tout."

"Huh?" Sarah groaned, lightly shoving Delphine with her foot. "Stop that!"

"I'm sorry," Delphine groaned back, covering her face with her hand. "Have you ever had to speak another language while very, very drunk? I meant 'not at all'"

Sarah closed her eyes too. "Why did you ask about Cosima then?"

Delphine bit her lip.

"Je suis excitée."

"Excited for what?"

At this, Delphine laughed.

"Non, mon amie. Excitée. Ehh…needy…Hot."

Sarah smirked. "Horny?"

"Oui. Ça c'est la mot." She nodded to better display her meaning.

Sarah kicked her again with her foot, groaning and rolling onto her side. "Well don't look atme."

Delphine giggled.

"Don't worry. It would only work between us if you didn't speak. Which…doesn't seem so likely."

"Oi!" Sarah yelled, laughing despite herself. "You get mean when you're drunk."

"She also gets pretty handsy."

Sarah lifted her head enough to see Cosima ushering Kira toward Felix's bedroom. "I also don't recommend you leave door unlocked while you're hammered."

"Chérie!" Delphine exclaimed loudly. "Vous etes ici!"

Cosima laughed, stepping carefully back down the stairs to the main floor. "Damn, Sar…What'd you do to her?"

"Hell 'f I know. But she takes shots like a pro. And she's a _horrendous_liar."

Delphine hummed and reached for Cosima, pulling her onto her lap. "C'est ma petite amie," she murmured, kissing Cosima's neck.

Cosima laughed and gently pushed her away. "C'mon, sweetie, let's go home."

"Elle ne manque jamais de me mouiller," Delphine purred, pulling Cosima back and biting her earlobe.

Sarah chuckled. "That was most certainly something dirty. And I'mlooking it up later."

Cosima laughed too. "If you can remember."

She shivered as Delphine kissed down her neck, trying to hide her moan.

"We're gonna go," she said hurriedly, standing up and pulling a wobbly Delphine to her feet as well. "See you tomorrow? We've still got a meeting, right?"

"Bright and early," Sarah grumbled, standing. "Kira alright?"

"Yeah," Cosima said quickly as they headed for the door. "She's great," she rushed out. "Real smart. Might've gotten her hooked on biology. Okay, gotta go, bye!"

She slammed the door behind her.

Cosima had a difficult time keeping Delphine's hands in appropriate places for a public domain, but the closer to her car they got, the less she really tried. And the less she tried, the more Delphine took advantage, her fingers slipping under the hem of her shirt, skimming Cosima's bare skin leaving burning trails in their wake.

Somewhere along the way they had fallen into her backseat, hands wandering, kisses fiery. Fabric was shoved aside and lips refused to separate. Panting became humming became moaning, and even in the cramped space and awkward angles, they found themselves spiraling frighteningly quickly toward the edge.

Delphine fell first, biting the knuckles of her free hand before sighing and relaxing her weight on Cosima. Her fingers continued their lazy movements though, Cosima shuddering beneath her before long, gasping and clutching at her back, holding her close.

They lay there for a while, listening to their heavy breathing slowly evening out. Cosima's thumb traced unconscious patterns on Delphine's arm, her other hand wrapped around the blonde's body, anchored on her back and keeping her on top of her.

"I don't feel comfortable leaving Kira alone with no sober adults around," Cosima said quietly.

Delphine hummed. "Oui."

Neither made a move to get up.

"We really should go…"

"Oui."

Again, they stayed lying down, holding each other tightly. "Delphine…" she whined.

"What?"

"I can't get up if you don't."

"Oh. Right."

Clumsily, Delphine got herself up and out of the car, straightening her skirt and blouse as best she could. Cosima grinned up at her cheekily, scooting out of the car. She slowly wrapped her arms around Delphine's neck and pulled her down for a long, languid kiss. It was soft and loving and totally satisfied.

"That was hot," she murmured into Delphine's lips.

Delphine grinned, giving her a quick peck before pulling away. "You think?"

Cosima rolled her eyes and redid the button on her pants. "Yes, I think so. I hope you remember it in the morning."

"I will," Delphine said confidently, before her face fell. "I hope I do. Mon Dieu, what if Sarah doesn't remember?!"

"Our sex?" Cosima's brow furrowed.

"Our friendship!" Delphine put her hand to her forehead. "Merde! Then all of this will be for nothing."

Cosima chuckled. "One problem at a time, hon."

She looped her arm in Delphine's and started back toward Felix's. Once inside, Cosima winced at seeing Sarah passed out on the couch. "Shit! Where are we going to sleep?"

"Pas de probleme," Delphine mumbled.

She walked forward, rolling Sarah to the edge of the couch before bending down and lugging her over her shoulder. She stood with, wobbling slightly, but staying on her feet, making her way slowly to the half set of stairs.

"If you drop her," Cosima hissed, "I will _not_ help you bury her!"

Delphine tried not to laugh as she swayed on the middle stair. "I won't drop her."

She made it the rest of the way up the stairs, gently lowering Sarah onto the bed beside her daughter. Kira unconsciously rolled closer, fitting perfectly into the negative space of Sarah's chest. Delphine smiled at them before making her way back to the couch with Cosima.

"She's going to flip her shit when she figures out you carried her."

Delphine smirked and shrugged, lying down and opening her arms up. Cosima instantly slipped into them, snuggling down and removing her glasses. "Love you," she mumbled.

"You too," Delphine whispered, pressing a light kiss to the back of her neck.

They woke up sputtering as water splashed onto their faces, Cosima slipping off the couch with a thud and a yelp.

"Sarah!" she shouted angrily.

Sarah shrugged. "Shouldn't fall asleep so unprotected."

Cosima frowned and glared, and in a moment of bravery, slipped off her shoe and chucked it. Sarah chuckled and blocked her face, but the shoe went wide, falling somewhere near the bathroom. "What time is it?" she muttered, rubbing her eyes before patting around for her glasses.

"Eight."

"Shit, Sar, why so early?"

"Alison's on her way."

"Oh," Delphine said.

Quickly, she got up, drying her face as best she could. Sarah frowned at her. "What's your deal?"

Delphine looked hard at Sarah, and, seeing no recognition of kindness in them, she panicked.

"I-I-I…Your meeting is in a minute, is it not? Ehh…what do you call it? Clone club? I should be going—"

"Well Jesus bloody Christ, if I knew you were that skittish I wouldn'ta put all the effort into ya."

Shock filled Delphine's eyes, followed by relief. Sarah's expression remained neutral for a moment before she cracked a grin, tossing the rest of the water at Delphine, who shrieked and tried to block it. She wiped her face with a sleeve, Sarah's laughter ringing out. The blonde caught a glimpse of Sarah's face: that wide smile, her eyes flashing bright and amused, her tongue pressing against the backs of her teeth to keep from laughing more. It was an expression she usually reserved for Felix or Kira. But there it was.

It was so adorable and sweet, Delphine almost forgot to be angry. "Bitch."

Sarah laughed again. "Yeah, yeah."

She walked back to the kitchen and set the glass down, opening a drawer and grabbing a few other things before returning to Delphine's side. "Here's pills for your headache, towel for your face, and y'know…clone phone."

Delphine blinked down at the phone in her hand. She looked to Sarah for confirmation, but the brunette just smirked at her.

"Now clean your sorry arse up before Alison gets here, yeah? Can't have her pitchin' a fit now can we?"


End file.
